


Erased

by Aero



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: F/M, Gang Violence, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aero/pseuds/Aero
Summary: Murderer. Thief. Kidnapper. Gangster. Those are the words that describe Bang Yongguk. So what did he want with me? I'm a nobody. Well, I think I'm a nobody. I don't remember. So what purpose does he have to kidnap me and keep me as a prisoner when neither one of us knows who I am?
Relationships: Bang Yongguk/Original Female Character(s)





	Erased

The room reeked of my own vomit. I knew it was mine because it was all over my shirt and slowly running down my leg. I didn’t actually remember throwing up. In fact, I didn’t remember much of anything. All I knew was that I was handcuffed to a horizontal pole and my head was throbbing. I could hear voices coming from behind the closed door of the room, but I couldn’t make out what they were saying. I tried yanking at my handcuffs to see if the pole was weak enough to come out of the wall, but whoever did this to me made sure I couldn’t escape.

Slowly, the door opened, and a boy in his twenties with pink hair came into the room holding a bucket of water and a towel. “Oh, you’re awake,” he said, putting the bucket on the floor in front of me. He dipped the towel into the water and brought the towel up to my face. Instinctively, I flinched. The boy widened his eyes in surprise then shrugged his shoulders. “Fine,” he said, throwing the towel back into the bucket, “clean up the vomit yourself.” He scoffed and turned around, “Hyung!” he yelled, “She’s awake!” After a few moments, a red-headed boy roughly the same age as the pink-haired boy ambled into the room. “Where’s Yongguk?” the pink-haired boy asked, sitting on the bed in the corner of the room.

“Peeing,” the other boy said, approaching me. He held my chin in his hand and examined me closely.

“What are you doing, Himchan?” the pink-haired boy asked, “You know Yongguk won’t like you touching her.”

“Don’t worry, Zelo. I’m just checking her out,” Himchan said, looking at my face closely once more then harshly patted my cheek. It was then that I felt another wave of nausea coming over me. The room became dark for a moment before I vomited on Himchan. He cursed loudly and brought his hand to my throat. “This was a new shirt,” he seethed, tightening his grip, “What are you going to do about it?” I tried to cough but nothing would come out. As his grip tightened on my throat, my vision became spotty and I felt my consciousness fading.

“Hey!” a deep voice yelled, making Himchan release his grip on me. I gasped and coughed a few times before finally looking up at the owner of the new voice. A boy with brown hair, piercing eyes, and a chest tattoo peeking out from under his shirt stood in the doorway and glared at Himchan. “I told you not to touch her.” Himchan backed away from me, clearly afraid of the man and I understood why. As soon as he entered, the room became tense and I felt a shiver run through my body. His gaze was so intense, it seemed to penetrate right into my soul. “Name’s Yongguk,” he said, walking up to me. He brought his hand up to me and tucked some hair behind my ear. “What’s your name?”

Even though it was a question, it seemed more like a command. Yongguk seemed calm as he waited for an answer, but he soon realized I had no intention of speaking to him. “I don’t like to repeat myself,” he stated, as evenly as possible, “I said, what’s your name?”

Again, I said nothing. I didn’t know how to tell him that I didn’t know what my name was. His calm expression suddenly turned to rage, and he curled his hand into a fist and punched me in the stomach. I wanted to topple over in pain, but the handcuffs prevented me from doing anything more than dropping my head down. Yongguk lifted my head up by my hair and pinned it back up against the wall. He held his body close to mine and stared deeply into my eyes as he tried to control his breathing. His upper lip twitched slightly, and, for a moment, I thought I saw his gaze soften but they quickly reverted back to anger. “Listen,” he said quietly, “unless death is your ultimate goal, I suggest you talk.” I felt my body begin to shake and my eyes became foggy with tears. My jaw began to rattle, and I wanted nothing more than to curl up in a ball and hide from this situation. With his free hand, Yongguk reached into his pocket and swiftly pulled out something long, thin, and shiny causing me to gulp.

“I’ll ask you one last time,” he said, holding the knife up to my throat, “what’s your name?”

He let go of my hair and, fearing for my life, I opened my mouth to speak when a fourth boy entered the room. “Hey, she’s awake!” the boy cheered.

Yongguk’s jaw tightened as he turned around. In one swift motion, he reached for his hip, pulled out a handgun, and shot the boy in the forehead. I wanted to scream and vomit at the same time but all that came out were ugly sobs. Yongguk turned back to face me. “This is why you do as I say,” he whispered, putting his weapons away. “Zelo, tell the others to get in here.”

Zelo nodded but said nothing, instead opted to text the “others”. No one but me seemed to be disturbed by the fact that Yongguk just killed a man but, within moments, three more boys appeared in the doorway. One boy looked down at the body. “I’m going to have to clean this up, aren’t I?” he asked, slightly annoyed.

“Listen up, guys,” Yongguk said, ignoring the boy, “this girl’s mine. Touch her and I will make sure you end up like our little friend, here.” He motioned to the dead body with his chin. I saw one of the boys gulp, but his expression didn’t give away his fear.

“Who is she?” another one of the boys asked.

Yongguk’s nostrils flared. “None of your business!” he yelled. I could see Himchan try to hold back a laugh and Yongguk clenched his fist. “Jongup, get rid of the body,” he ordered as calmly as he could, “and Youngjae, clean up my girl.”

“Called it,” one of the boys said sarcastically. He bent down to pick up the body as the others left the room. The boy who I’m assuming was Youngjae, approached me and smiled. “Hi,” he said gently, “I’m Youngjae, who are you?” I was still trying to calm down from the murder scene I’d witnessed and was in no mood to talk to anyone. Youngjae seemed to understand and reached down for the cloth Zelo had been using earlier. I winced as he gently dabbed my mouth with the wet cloth. “Daehyun’s not a professional.” Youngjae uttered, “He didn’t mean to make the mixture so potent. I’ll scold him for you if you want.”

If he was trying to make me feel better, he wasn’t succeeding. Instead, I just felt worse. When he finished cleaning up my face, Youngjae looked at my chest. “How should I do this?” he pondered aloud, “Yongguk would kill me if I did anything to you that he didn’t approve of but your clothes stink. Let me get him.” I shook my head furiously. So far, Youngjae was the only one who had been nice to me. I didn’t want Yongguk to come back. Youngjae didn’t seem to notice my protest because he left the room without another word.

I was left alone for only a minute before Youngjae returned with Yongguk in tow. “It’s like I said before,” Youngjae told Yongguk, “I can’t clean the vomit on her shirt.

Yongguk smirked devilishly and immediately took off his shirt. “Leave,” he told Youngjae, “and close the door.” Nodding his head, Youngjae did as he was instructed and left Yongguk and me alone in the room. Yongguk walked up to me and bit the bottom of his lip with a small smile. His body was mere centimeters away from me and I could almost feel the heat coming from his bare chest. He reached up for my handcuffs and stared at me. “If you run or fight, I will make sure you don’t live until tomorrow, understand?” I nodded and Yongguk undid my handcuffs. 

I immediately brought my arms down and held them close to my body to try to ease the pain that had formed from them being held up for so long. Yongguk led me over to the bed and sat me down on the edge of it. He reached for my shirt and I pulled back away from him. Yongguk scoffed. “Relax,” he said, “I’m just changing your shirt.” He didn’t give me any choice in the matter as he pulled my shirt up over my head. He tossed my vomit-covered shirt on the floor and put his shirt on over me.

Once he was done, he stared at me. It wasn’t vicious like I was used to. Instead, it was soft. Maybe it was because he had just taken off my shirt and he was aroused, or maybe it was because of our proximity, but Yongguk’s hand made its way to my cheek and he gently stroked it. Yongguk’s eyes flickered and he ended up looking away from me and coughed awkwardly. “Give me your hands” he ordered. I did as I was told and offered my hands to him. He re-shackled one of my wrists and locked it to the steel bedpost then stood up. “You can sleep here for tonight,” Yongguk said, looking everywhere but at me, “The drug Daehyun gave you is still in your system. You should sleep it off.”

Slowly, I nodded my head and laid down on the lumpy mattress.

“I’ll lock the door,” Yongguk went on, “But don’t worry, I have a key.” I wasn’t worried. Given the choice between being with those scary men and being by myself, I’d rather be by myself in a safe, locked room. Without another word, Yongguk picked up my vomit-covered shirt, left the room and locked the door behind him.

Sleep didn’t come easily. I didn’t know how much time had passed but, through the only window in the room, I could tell it was nighttime, but I wasn’t tired. Yongguk’s shirt smelled like an unnerving mixture of gunpowder and musk. There was no pillow or blanket on the bed, so I had to use my own arm as a cushion. I could hear a mixture of men and women talking loudly in a distant room which caused a shudder to coarse through me.

“Yongguk, why don’t you ever have fun with me?” a whiny girl asked outside my door.

“Shut up,” Yongguk snapped back. I jumped in surprise. He sounded angry. Suddenly, the door to my room unlocked and the door opened, letting the light in the hallway filter into the room. I quickly closed my eyes, feigning sleep.

“Gukkie,” the girl pleaded, “what are you doing? Don’t sleep with her! Come sleep with me tonight. I’ll show you a real good time.”

Yongguk sighed. “Why are you still talking?” he chided, “Get lost.” Heavy footsteps entered the room and I prayed that no one would notice that I was still awake. Then, something warm covered my body. I could sense Yongguk kneeling down beside the bed as he tucked the blanket around me. A large, calloused hand touched the side of my head. “I know you’re awake,” he uttered, gently caressing my temple with his thumb.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at Yongguk. For a moment, we just stared at each other, trying to get a read on one another. From Yongguk, I got nothing. The man who, earlier, had threatened me with a knife and killed a man in the same minute was gone. Gradually, he leaned in closer to me so that our noses were almost touching. I couldn’t help but look down at his full lips.

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t find a pillow,” he mumbled, looking down at the mattress. It almost seemed as though he was embarrassed. From under the blanket, I brought my free hand up and softly placed it on top of Yongguk’s hand, squeezing it gently. Yongguk looked up at me and chuckled. “What?” he asked, “Are you trying to comfort me?” I nodded.

Yongguk then leaned forward and closed the distance between our two mouths. My eyes widened in surprise, but I didn’t hate the sensation. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but those few seconds got my heart pounding. When he broke away, he curled his lips in a small smile. “Thanks,” he whispered. He removed his hand from my grasp and stood up. “Get some sleep,” he ordered, “I’ll come get you in the morning.”

As he walked out of the room, another shadow appeared by the door. “What were you doing in there?” Himchan asked, “You never go see the prisoners at night. Not even the prostitutes. You make one of us see them if you need something.”

“Don’t ask stupid questions,” Yongguk answered, closing the door, and locking it. “I told you,” he added, his voice getting farther away, “this girl’s mine.”


End file.
